


I'm Invisible (But Everyone Knows Who You Are)

by PinkandGold



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (but he is tho), M/M, My First Fanfic, daniel is the one being idolized as a beauty in this one, for a change, is usually jihoon, jihoon is whipped™, kinda angsty but not really, nielwink, the manager/idol au we all needed, title inspired by taylor swift lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkandGold/pseuds/PinkandGold
Summary: He would love to hear a confession coming from Daniel. But love scandals? In Korea?! Not on his watch. Plus, what are the chances of Kang Daniel, The Nation's Boyfriend™,  could have any person in the world, falling in love with his manager?(Very high actually)





	I'm Invisible (But Everyone Knows Who You Are)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



4:30am: RADIO INTERVIEW "GOSSIP EXPRESS 

It's 3am, they just left the dance academy. If they hurry, maybe they could grab a bite on the way and shower at the- Jihoon took a deep breath. Calm down, relax. He takes a look at the planner again. 

 

5:45am: PERFORMANCE AT INKIYAGO 

Events. Every single day. As the days pass more events come up. Popping up like daisies. No time to sleep, no time to eat, barely any time to reach the venues and do the protocol greetings with the hosts. 

 

7:10am: INNISFREE PHOTOSHOOT 

He sighed. He didn't even know how it was humanly possible for Daniel to act like his charismatic self in front of hundreds of cameras and thousands of people, and for him fit event after event in the schedules like puzzle pieces. 

 

8:20am: LAP PHOTOSHOOT 

His eyes threatened to close on their own. Jihoon was on the verge of falling asleep right there. He can't even remember the last time they had a proper sleep. Coffee can only do so much. 

 

 

2 years ago... 

"But Jihoooooooonnn~" Daniel whined. It was a month after Daniel's debut. Thanks to his looks, masculine, airy voice and the song’s catchy tune, the music video reached one million views in less than two weeks. Naturally, everybody wanted to interview Korea's new face. 

"I don't even like coffee..." His voice comes muffled from the pillow he buried his face in. 

Jihoon rolled his eyes and placed Daniel's cup in the coffee table in front of him. Daniel is still a rookie idol who took sleep for granted. He'll learn to appreciate the miracle that is a steaming cup of black coffee at 2:12am. Just give him a few days. 

 

(Daniel downed the coffee 10 minutes later after Jihoon showed him his schedule for the day) 

 

 

Jihoon chuckles at the memory. Now, speaking of Daniel... He looks down at his lap and a small smile dares to escape into his features. Daniel is fast asleep, with his head resting on Jihoon’s lap; his small, soft breaths hitting the fabric that covers Jihoon's stomach. The rest of his long body lays still in the van's cushioned seats. 

 

 

9:35am: MEET WITH STYLISTS, DISCUSS COMEBACK’S HAIR AND MAKE UP 

Daniel, with his hoodie threatening to slip off his head and reveal the messy blonde hair peeking through. 

He's... 

Daniel, with his bare puppy face that reveals the eyebags that are usually concealed with makeup... 

He's... 

Daniel, with his eyelids fluttering and his brows forming slight frowns and his teeth grinding against each other. 

He is... 

Daniel, with his sweet, endearing smile and the even sweeter gestures. With the charm that draws people in like a magnet. 

He is... 

 

The hyung who bought him a whole box of chicken after their second meeting because he wanted to get in good graces with the "cute boy with the oversized pink sweater that looks like a marshmallow". 

(Jihoon will never let Daniel forget how much he blushed when BoA, the company's CEO, announced that the "cute boy with the oversized pink sweater that looks like a marshmallow" was his soon-to-be manager. He didn’t dare to look at Jihoon in the eye for even longer) 

 

11:35am: FANSIGN AT THE HOTEL ELYSEES- 

Daniel, the one who, somehow, always had his back and could read him like an open book, the one with the greatest music taste and gaming abilities. 

He is... 

1:45pm: LUNCH TIME WI- 

Daniel, the idol who can be a sex god on stage and an overgrown child behind the scenes. The one that has made him look for extreme ways to hide his unlimited stash of jellies (someday that bunny smile everybody loves is going to be no more, Jihoon swears to God.) 

 

2:55pm: INTERVIE- 

Daniel, the one who took him for dinner to the most expensive restaurant in town after their first pay check, only to dich the formalities and end up in his dorm drinking cheap beer, playing videogames until 5:00am and eating 4 boxes of pizza while laughing their drunken selves off. 

 

4:00pm: CHO- 

Daniel, the one who has starting to drool into his shirt and letting out tiny snores. 

 

He's breathtaking. 

 

Kang Daniel, the man he fell in love with. 

 

Jihoon threw the planner aside. He allowed his head to fall back against the cushioned seat, closed his eyes and let out a sigh, but smiled. I mean could you blame him for falling in love? Look at the man! And if you knew him like Jihoon does, honestly what else could you want? 

His heart is assaulted every time Daniel's around (which is, pretty much twenty-four hours per day) and honestly, this Park Jihoon feels attacked™ 

If he could report him to the police for wrecking his heart and brain, Kang Daniel would never see the light of day again. 

 

But what can he do? The world goes around, the sky's blue, water's wet and no one is immune to Kang Daniel's charms. Not even his manager. But it's not like Jihoon could do something: as a manager, he knows more than anyone that in Korea, a relationship is career suicide. 

 

Plus, who says the other feels the same way? After all, Daniel loves to announce how his heart already has an owner and sings praises to this special someone everytime that he's asked about his love life. 

 

Besides that, of all the people around the world that worship the ground he walks on, why would he choose him? The person he spends every waking hour with? What if he gets bored of him? How would Daniel even break up with him? Would he ask for a new manager or try to make things as less awkward as possible? Would Jihoon be able to endure the heartbreak? 

 

So, the world will keep going around, the sky's will always be blue, water will always be wet and Park Jihoon's masochist self will forever be in love with Kang Daniel. Simple, undeniable logic. 

 

He looked down again and ran his fingers through Daniel's hair. Daniel started to smile his signature bunny smile and giggling in his sleep. He unconsciously leaned closer to the touch and ended face planting his face into Jihoon's stomach. 

 

Jihoon giggled. In moments like this, he likes to pretend that he lives in his fantasies. He allows himself to think that maybe, just maybe, Daniel would allow him to own just the tiniest piece of his heart. 

That maybe the longing glances are bilateral, the brushing hands an intentional act, or that the lingering touches and lack of self-space aren't the product of his delusional heart. 

 

But just this time, he'll allow himself to indulge. He won't let nobody take this moment away from him... 

 

 

...to think of it, Daniel hasn't slept so peacefully in weeks. Jihoon looked down, pondered, for a while and sighed. Finally, he took the planner again. He tried to convince himself he wasn’t being selfish. It’s not egoist if it’s a benefit for both of them, right? 

 

4:30am: RADIO INTERVIEW "GOSSIP EXPRESS": CALL HOST TO CANCEL 

 

He could steal Kang Daniel from the world for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic and was based on a prompt given by youngpotatofries. I also posted this on a twitter thread but i'm new in twitter and i'm still learning how to use it, so it's a little confusing.   
> I tried to make this as less confusing as possible so please bear with me.
> 
> (I also tried to make this a less angsty as possible but I COULDN'T I'M ALLERGIC TO ANGST MY HEART IS WEAK AND I CAN´T READ IT don´t worry in the thread says it Daniel is just as whipped <3)


End file.
